1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) having a screwless terminal connection in which the terminal connection includes a conductor rail soldered to the PCB and a clamping spring fixed to the conductor rail.
2. Background Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) serves to connect flexible conductors with one another and with electrical components. It is desired that a PCB assures secure electrical connections by uncomplicated handling procedures. To this end, a PCB may have a terminal connection which makes contact with a conductor inserted into the terminal connection and with an output lead leading to an electrical component. For instance, a PCB of this type is used in a socket for solar cell modules wherein terminal connections of the PCB make contact with terminal leads of the solar cell modules, which are usually formed as flat cables, and make contact with output leads leading to an electrical component such as an AC converter.